One Strange Valentine's Day
by Tears of a Broken Sniper
Summary: ONESHOT David forgets that today was Valentine's Day. How will Julia react? Can he make it up to her or will Julia have to let go of her feelings for him? DavidxJulia


**One Strange Valentine's Day**

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my second Blood fanfic. I'm not sure if I rated it too low so tell me. I'm not good with rating stuff. I hope you like it. Please review at the end! Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

"David?" Julia said as she tried to get near him. "Do you know what today is?"

"No I don't," he said coldly. "But anyway, there are chiropterans out that we need to go terminate. Stay here." He ran out the door with Lewis, Kai, Rikko, Saya, and Haji following.

Julia sighed and sat on the couch. "He always has to act so cold to me, don't he?" she said to herself. She was always the person left behind and the person that David would never notice or care for. She had many times tried to make notice her with her sex appeal, but no good. Even if she walked into his room naked in the middle of the night, he wouldn't even care. He would just continue sleeping. Why doesn't she just give up on him? She was getting old and waiting for him to notice her would never happen. She laid back and drifted to sleep. From that moment, Julia decided not to listen to her heart anymore.

* * *

"Alright, good work Saya," David said reloading his gun. "Haji, do you sense any more chiropterans around?"

"No," Haji replied in his usual calm manner. He picked a beautiful pink rose from a nearby rose bush and walked over to Saya. "Happy Valentine's Day, Saya." He gave the rose to her.

Saya took the rose and smelled its sweet scent. "Thank you Haji," she thanked. "I wish I got I could give you something." She looked down feeling a little guilty.

"You don't have to get me anything," Haji told her. "But if it is your wish, then we can go look around."

Saya smiled. "Let's go." The two left the group heading to downtown Paris.

"Young love… Isn't it beautiful David?" Lewis asked stuffing a piece of sliced French bread into his mouth. "Have you gotten a gift for Julia yet?"

David turned around. "Why? It's not Christmas," he said with a puzzled look. "It is her birthday?"

"Come on, man," Lewis said. "Don't you know today is Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day?" David bit his lip. _Was that what Julia meant when she asked what day was today?_

"Yes, man," he said. "If you are too scared to give her your gift, I will for you if you want."

David frowned. "Who said I have a gift for her and why do I have to get her a gift?"

"Oh just forget it," Lewis gave up. He looked at Kai and Rikko. "Let's go explore the shops around Pairs."

"Alright," Rikko said politely as usual. "Mr. David, do you want to come along?"

The blond man shook his head. "I can't. I have to send a report back to Red Shield," he told Rikko and walked to the direction of the apartment. _How stupid can I be to forget that today is Valentine's Day? I hope Julia is not upset._

* * *

Julia tossed and turned on the couch. She had decided that she wouldn't listen to her heart, but somehow her mind was. Her sleep was still filled with dreams of her and David. How was she going to let go of him if those kinds of dreams still flooded her head.

"Julia…" she could still hear his voice.

"Julia…" she heard it again. Then she felt something poking her. It continued.

"Stop," she moaned whacking wherever was poking her still asleep. The poking stopped but Julia started to feel small pushes. She rolled over, falling off the couch landing on her side. "Ow…" she groaned. Julia turned a bit to see David under her. "I'm sorry, David." She quickly got off of him.

David sat up. "It's alright," he said. "You were sleeping the whole time?"

Julia nodded. "Yes, there is nothing else to do," she explained. Then she looked around the room. "Where are the others?"

"They are exploring Pairs." David got up from the floor and sat next to Julia.

"Why aren't you with them?" Julia sighed and looked out the window. She had forgotten how beautiful Paris is. At night Paris was also romantic, but she had no one to enjoy that part of Paris with. David placed his hand on hers instinctively causing Julia to jump away. _What is he doing? He just touched my hand._ "What are you doing?

The man gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" he asked now playing with a strand of her hair.

Julia backed away. "Stop it," she said as she slapped his hand. "I'm going to take a shower." She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked himself.

* * *

Julia stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. Her anger made her forget to grab a clean set of clothes before taking her shower. All she had to do was to make it to her room before David notices. Step by step she got closer to her room. It was about five more feet until she reached her room.

"Julia?" a man said hesitated. Julia turned around not surprised that David was the one who spotted her in the towel. He was the only one here with her. She noticed that his face was extremely red from blushing. "Why are you in a towel?

"I forgot to grab a clean set of clothes," she replied gripping the towel tightly. "I just need to get to my room and get dress."

"Alright," David said trying to avoid looking any part of her body that was not her face. But how could he not avoid it easily. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and he was lucky that he got to be this close to her unlike most men who eyed her. David turned around. "I'm going to get something to eat."

She couldn't take following her decision about not listening to her heart about her feelings for David anymore. David had ignored her many times, yet she still loved him. "David, do you believe in love?" she asked calmly.

David turned around. "Why do you ask?" he asked back.

Julia blushed, which was something she rarely does when the topic was about love. "It is because, I love you David," she finally said. Julia did not want to hear his response. She quickly turned and headed towards her room. Then slammed the door shut when she finally entered.

_She loves me?_ David's mind was confused. He knew he had some feelings for her but he wasn't sure if it was love, one way for him to find out. He barged into Julia's room breaking open the locked door and looked at her. He quickly turned away at the sight of her. She was half naked, getting dressed. "I'm sorry Julia," he quickly apologized. His mind wanted him to run out of the room but his legs were somehow stiff.

Julia quickly threw on her shirt not bothering to put on her bra because of the man in her room. She could have taken advantage of the situation by trying to use her sex appeal again but she didn't really care anymore.

"Julia," David said her name. He walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "I think I love you too." He kissed her lips softly.

The doctor smiled and then gave him a mischievous look. She pushed him on the bed and closed the door, locking as well. She joined him on the bed and started playing with the buttons of his clothes. She swiftly unbuttoned his coat and shirt throwing it on the ground. Julia ran her hand up and down his bare chest lightly causing him to moan. Julia laughed. She sat on top of him and stared at his blue eyes. She leaned in a kissed him.

David flipped her so that her back was on the bed and kissed her intensely. He licked around her lips trying to find an entrance into her mouth. Julia let his tongue enter. His tongue exploded her mouth. He broke the kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said softly.

"David! Julia!" someone shouted. It sounded like Lewis. "Are you here?"

The two separated from each other. Julia fixed her hair while David put back on his shirt and coat. They quickly fixed the bed and made it seem like nothing had happened. Once the couple was done, they left the room to see Lewis and the others. "Hello Lewis," David greeted.

"So what have you to been doing this whole time?" Lewis asked with a grin.

"Nothing, we just talked," Julia said. "How was your day?"

"Good," he answered. "There are many good pastries you should try."

"Alright," Julia agreed. "David, do you want to continue out talk?"

David nodded and they walked into her room again not noticing that they were holding hands.

_Happy Valentine's Day…_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
